


Wish

by thelastchapter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastchapter/pseuds/thelastchapter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had always liked John, not on a friendship basis either. But neither knew they felt the same way for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first attempt at slash and it's not that good but I hope you'll give it a chance!! Constructive criticism is appreciated :)))
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I changed a bit of the writing and spaced it out after some feedback :]

It was awkward, frustrating, and at the same time, he loved it. How his heart rate quickened every time John spoke his name. The way John would always get annoyed and angry at him. The close relationship they shared. All of them, Sherlock loved. But it sometimes irked him, how this could only be a friendship.

Sherlock honestly didn't mind when others mistook them for a couple. He felt quite happy to hear that actually. But it was quite obvious John didn't think the same way, with his constant dates and denial of any romantic relationships with Sherlock.

The consulting detective sighed as he slouched comfortably into his chair. It had been days since their last case. He stared at John, who was scrolling through his phone, looking for a new case. Examining John's features, capturing each and every detail in his mind palace. He could probably have done it all day.

His brown eyes, filled with the vicous and bloody knowledge of war. He couldn't quite pinpoint John's hair colour, it was a mix of blonde and gray with a tinge of brown. Sherlock supposed he would just save that particular colour in his mind as 'John's colour'. He brought up a cup of tea to his lips, slowly sipping it's contents. Oh his lips, his soft lips. Sherlock wished he could just kiss them right here right now. Sherlock sighed again.

"You're sighing an awful lot today Sherlock, anything the matter?"

"I..it's just the lack of cases John."

"Oh ok then, say is there any specific reason you kept staring at me just now?"

Sherlock was at a loss. Did he really stare at John for that long? A faint blush creeped up his cheeks.

"I was just waiting for you to find a case, that's all. A..and anyway I can tell you're missing it too, your eyes and lips were twitching in anticipation of some action..."

He looked up at John again, only to find that his cheeks had turned red too, was it something he said?

"I..I s'ppose..but it wasn't really because I missed the action..."

John set his phone down on the armrest. He stood up and went over to Sherlock, eyes averted from him the whole time. He knelt down in front of Sherlock. John's face was quite possibly the darkest shade of red right now.

"Sherlock, just, dear god don't kill me after this because this is taking me a lot of courage."

Before Sherlock could utter a word, he found John's mouth pressed against his own. A wave of confusion washed over Sherlock. Wasn't John straight? Yet, he found himself returning the kiss just as passionately. Willing to take it a small step further, Sherlock probed at John's lips, and the soldier obliged, opening his mouth slightly wider.

They're toungues danced, and Sherlock, who decided to take control, left no part of John's mouth unexplored. He could still taste the tea John had been drinking earlier. Ceylon blend. Not a bad aftertaste. John pulled away for a moment, wanting a breather. But barely a second later Sherlock pulled him back in.

Still in the heat of the moment, John slowly moved up from his current position until he was straddling Sherlock. If possible, he felt his face heat up even more when he felt how hard 'that' place was.

They probably wouldn't have stopped for a long time. But then there was a knock.

"Boys~ I brought biscuits and tea!"

Mrs Hudson suddenly barged in, holding a silver tray.

Sherlock and John hurried to seperate, the two of them extremely embarrassed.

"Oh! Oh, no don't bother boys! I knew it! I knew you two would end up together!"

Mrs Hudson congratulated her 'insight' as she squealed like a highschool girl before exiting.

Sherlock and John exchanged looks. They both smirked. Mrs Hudson had gotten her wish indeed.


End file.
